1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child chair, and more particularly, to a child chair is convertible between a high chair and a bouncing chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common that babies or toddlers sit in a child chair for being taken care of by adults when they are placed at the dining table for feeding. Child chairs in the prior art, however, are rich in structural variety but not versatile in functions, most of them simply for dining purpose. It is very inconvenient for users to call for other functions, for example, user has to buy another chair for bouncing function in a conventional sit-only child chair.